gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Le Rachel Berry Show/@comment-8451018-20140624234124
Bon, stop la procrastination. Un sursaut de motivation pour ce dernier commentaire. Quand même, finir cette saison comme il se doit. ^^' J'ai une technique très simple maintenant pour savoir si j'ai aimé l'épisode. Il suffit de savoir si après l'avoir vu une fois, j'en ai reregardé des scènes (hormis les scènes Klaine) le lendemain. Ici, ça a été le cas. Donc, j'ai aimé. =P Je l'ai trouvé bon, déjà parce qu'il faisait carrément plus season final que celui de l'année dernière (ahem). Et surtout : parfaite setlist. Variée et réussie. Après, comme cet épisode apporte une petite conclusion à chaque perso, ça va être pour moi l'occasion de revenir sur leur expérience new-yorkaise à tous. Peut-être déjà en disant que New York n'a pas été ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'avoue aussi que j'étais un peu idéaliste pour ce nouveau départ. "New New York" m'avait fait miroiter beaucoup. Je criais presque au miracle. Je voulais plus de scènes de groupe et d'amitié. Notamment développer de nouvelles amitiés pour avoir de nouvelles combinaisons de duos/trios dans le groupe. Retrouver aussi le côté marginal, outcast avec les valeurs de Glee. Nos losers du départ se confrontant à l'immense ville de NYC. Bon… raté ! On ne l'a pas eu, ou très peu. Comme certains l'ont déjà dit, ça manquait de fond. Encore et toujours. On reste quand même dans le côté superficiel pour la plupart des intrigues. Néanmoins, je sais que c'est une très bonne chose d'avoir laissé Lima et les newbies derrière. Il n'y a plus rien à faire là-bas. Et on a quand même eu de très belles scènes là-bas. *-* Quelque chose qui m'a déroutée aussi : le fait qu'on doive se mettre dans la tête qu'une année entière vient de s'écouler en seulement 7 épisodes. Arg. S'il vous plait, on vient d'en avoir une de 33 épisodes juste avant. C'est looooong et, à côté de ça, NY fait bancal. On n'a pas senti le temps passer donc la réussite professionnelle des persos fait… vide car trop facile. Et cette (magnifique) chanson de fin (qui m'a donnée tellement de feels) nous les éparpille à nouveau à travers toute l'Amérique. Outch. Le pacte Kurtcheltana de rester tous les trois à New York pendant au moins deux ans n'aura pas tenu bien longtemps. Dommage. L'impression que New York aussi n'aura été que provisoire revient me hanter. Encore une transition dans cette saison construite à la va-vite. Du genre, la fausse bonne idée parce qu'on ne sait plus quoi faire pour intéresser. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai quand même été ravie de tenter l'aventure new-yorkaise à plein temps dans Glee avec la plupart de mes persos préférés. Maintenant, si on passe au point par point : Rachel, j'ai été assez déçue par sa fin de saison : elle quitte la NYADA, puis Funny Girl et New York pour Hollywood. J'aime pas trop ça. Je suppose que c'est pour éviter d'emprisonner trop tôt son personnage à Broadway et pouvoir découvrir d'autres choses sans s'enfermer. Ni nous ennuyer parce qu'elle a atteint son rêve trop tôt avant la fin de la série. Ryan a bien dit que Glee était une série pour toutes les premières fois. Donc ils lui ont cherché un nouveau rêve. Okay, mais je suis hyper triste qu'elle abandonne comme ça son premier rêve dont on a parlé pendant 5 ans et qu'il soit balayé en une seule phrase. C'est trop radical. J'espère qu'elle va tester Hollywood avant de se rendre compte que sa place n'est pas là-bas. Après, il y a eu le retour de Britt… qui n'a carrément rien apporté à l'épisode vu la façon dont il a été si peu mis en valeur. O_o C'est triste parce que Britt-Britt est un doudou et que j'aurais adoré la voir évoluer à NY. Mais faut pas rêver, son perso n'aura jamais de développement. C'est trop tard. Elle restera juste pour dire des choses farfelues. Je suppose que l'absence de Naya et donc de Santana a fait avorté sa propre SL dans l'épisode. C'est vraiment dommage… Mais bon, on ne va pas refaire l'histoire. Sinon, j'aime l'idée que Brittany et donc, Santana en sous-entendue, suivent Mercy en tournée, ça leur va bien je trouve. ^^ Troubletones powa. Mais je souhaite quelque chose de plus ambitieux pour Santana. Quelque chose d'unique qui la caractérise bien. Pas une simple danseuse-chanteuse de Mercy. L'idée de l'agent-femme d'affaires me plait toujours autant. Et puis, à quand Fondue For Two en talkshow mondial pour Britt ? Quant à Mercedes, on a toujours su que son passage à NY était temporaire donc, ce n'est pas une surprise de la voir repartir. Concernant Samcedes, certains diront que leur histoire n'aura servi à rien. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Car, en effet, elle n'aura pas duré longtemps mais au moins, les scénaristes ont soufflé sur les braises (que je pensais déjà être des cendres. Bim ! Métaphore. ...je suis fatiguée) d'une relation qui plaisait à une majorité de fans. Pas à moi spécialement mais, étant donné que je n'arrive pas à voir Sam avec quelqu'un et pareil pour Mercedes, autant que ces deux solitudes se complètent. Surtout si cela fait plaisir à plein de fans. Et grâce à leur discussion, je crois au endgame pour eux deux maintenant. Je pense que cette rupture était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Et c'est un sacrilège de laisser le sex appeal de Sam au placard : le monde (ou alors peut-être juste moi) le réclame, enfin ! XD D'ailleurs, Sam ! WTF. Pourquoi diable retourne-t-il à Lima ? Fichtre, ça casse mon Blam. Je suis triste pour mon amitié Samchel, même mon espoir d'amitié Kum (pas de traduction, please). Et pour faire quoi, je vous le demande ? Reprendre le Glee Club à la place de Finn ? No way, honey. Son rêve n'était-il vraiment que d'être quasi-nu une seule fois sur un bus ? O_o Il me semble que le métier de mannequin ne se résume pas à ça. ^^' Maintenant, à part devenir humoriste-imitateur, je ne sais pas où je le vois. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, cette saison, j'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment adoré Sam. Adoré retrouvé sa profondeur mêlé à son côté comique. :D Et, je vais terminer avec Kurt et Blaine. *alors intense respiration* Déjà séparément. Dans l'épisode. Blaine a encore menti. Facepalm. Nouvelle dispute. Aww, je souffre. Comme lui, là. C'est le revers de la médaille. Mon gars, tu payes le "You're such a sweetheart" et, en bonne shipper, je le paye avec toi. Je déteste quand il ment, même avec les meilleurs intentions. Heureusement que c'est pas souvent. Plus jamais, tu m'entends, Blaine ? Plus jamais tu ne re-mens à Kurt. Heureusement, il se rattrape bien avec son pied de nez à Mamie June. (d'ailleurs, jartons-là, elle, je n'aime pas les guest dans les seasons final). Et ouais, Kurt passera toujours devant le reste du monde, sorry/not sorry. Et sinon, Blaine n'est jamais mieux à sa place que derrière un piano. Il FAUT qu'il devienne pianiste. J'en ai rien à faire de ce que décidera la série : dans ma tête, Blaine sera the piano man. Point. En plus, je rêve de quelque chose de bien qui lui arrive sans qu'il soit obligé de s'excuser pour avoir pris la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelque chose pour lui et simplement lui. Parce que Blaine a toujours dû cohabiter avec le sentiment de culpabilité à chaque fois qu'il obtient quelque chose. C'est pas très sain, cette histoire. Donc, pianiste. Je veux. Après, Sassy, bitchy Kurt, le retour. J'ai beaucoup aimé Kurt dans cet épisode. Mais je l'ai beaucoup aimé dans cette saison tout court. Parce qu'on l'a tout simplement revu et entendu ! Dans la saison 4, on ne le voyait plus qu'en background de Rachel et mentionné par Blaine. Et là, il est revenu, plus fort, plus confiant, plus mature et plus rock que jamais. Il est tout simplement inspirant. Aww, doudou, je suis tellement fière de toi. Et puis, rien que pour l'avoir vu enfin shirtless : bless this season. *-* Et, c'est peut-être un détail, mais il n'a jamais autant montré ses sentiments que maintenant. Ce n'est pas du déballage à la Blaine tous les deux épisodes, c'est du Kurt : rare mais puissant et indéfectible. Sinon, tout le monde ne peut pas être sensible à l'évolution de Kurt et Blaine en tant que couple. Souvent, j'aurais préféré rajouter certaines scènes, ou développer plus tel ou tel problème pour rendre tout plus profond. Il y a vraiment des fois où j'ai trouvé ça bâclé. Pas que pour eux d'ailleurs. Mais le fait est que, même avec un nombre de personnages réduit, il y a encore des soucis de choix scénaristiques. C'est triste. Bref, personnellement, je suis fière d'eux. Ils ne forment plus le petit couple d'ados tout mimi. Ce sont des adultes avec des insécurités et qui apprennent à les gérer. Tout comme ils gèrent leur relation de jeunes fiancés. De la façon dont tous les deux sont passés de : "Relationships are about trust… and I don't trust you anymore" à "I realized that trust is a choice. … I choose to trust you and love you through everything", je vous assure que, ce genre de détails, c'est pas rien. Et moi, j'appelle ça l'évolution. =P Ah oui, revenons à plus de légèreté. Cette saison nous aura appris quelque chose de capital dont je n'ai jamais douté : ces deux-là sont accros au sexe. Au sexe, ensemble. C'est définitivement canon depuis cette saison ! Me gusta. Rien qu'à voir le bird-talk. Le fantôme de Pavarotti parle à travers ses oiseaux qui excitent Blaine. You creepy dork ! XD Mais bon, après la lecture de certains post allant de Nightbird aux Warblers en passant par Blackbird, je le laisse tout à ses fantasmes. =P Maintenant, concernant leur closure à eux… Humhum : Kurt et Blaine à New York. Dans le même appartement. Seuls. A New York. Seuls. A New York City. Seuls à New York ! *-* Holy crap ! Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Le dénouement de toutes les fanfics Klaine, c'est là-bas. C'est là leur place. Dans cette ville qui leur va si bien. Donc, hell yeah, je suis ravie. Ravie qu'ils y restent tous les deux et qu'ils poursuivent leurs études (enfin, pour l'instant…). Au moins eux, quoi ! Et puis, cette riquiqui scène d'emménagement m'a tellement émue. Kurt est enfin prêt à laisser de la place à son boyfriend. J'en aurais presque pleuré. La surprise qu'il lui fait avec cet aménagement de l'appart' est tellement significative. Et cela se voit dans le regard de Blaine et dans la façon dont il lâche sa valise pour se jeter dans ses bras. Welcome home, Blaine Anderson (-futur Hummel). Because I know your home is Kurt. Full Circle. C'est bon, j'ai fini ? Je n'oublie rien ? Vous voulez me trucider parce que je pollue la page ? Vous pouvez. XD A me relire, on dirait que je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé cet épisode, ni la partie NY. C'est faux, hein ! XD C'est juste que je m'attarde un peu plus sur les côtés négatifs, pour une fois. Mais, je suis toujours aussi impatiente de voir la suite de leurs aventures en saison 6, aussi courtes soient-elles. Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Looongtemps. Un mois déjà de passé et, le hiatus se fait sentir. Ahaha, ils sont mignons avec leur affiche ''"Don't worry gleeks, we'll come back soon" '': c'est loooong. *pleure des larmes de sang* Bref, tous aux fanfics maintenant et vivement les spoilers ! =P